winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grounded
Grounded is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Winx Club. It was preceded by Secret Guardian and followed by The Day of the Rose. Plot In addition to losing their powers, Griselda forbids the Winx from leaving Alfea for two days and makes them clean the entire school. Bloom starts a water fight with Stella and Musa, which Musa wins (though Stella claims otherwise), while Flora teaches Tecna how to use a bucket and broom, which she has no experience with as she usually does things digitally. Griselda tells the Winx that Charmed Life is playing at Magic Stadium and all of Alfea will attend, except for the Winx because of the cleaning they still have to do. The Trix discover that the Winx took the ring back, but since it doesn't contain the dragon fire they seek, their objective now is to find its true source of power and use it to destroy Alfea. A witch named Mirta can't see why the Trix hate Alfea so much. All the other witches laugh at her for this, except her friend Lucy. When Griffin informs the witches that Alfea has booked Magic Stadium, the Trix see this as an opportunity to attack Alfea when it's empty. As everyone else goes to the concert, the Winx call the specialists to help them clean, since Griselda never said they couldn't. The Winx and heroes dance while cleaning the school. After they finish cleaning they throw a party, with Timmy wanting to dance with Tecna, and Riven the only one not having fun. Outside, the Trix arrive. Though they expected to find Alfea empty, they decide not to let the Winx get in their way. They use Wisperian Crystals in an attempt to locate the dragon fire, and summon a Cretan Minotaur from limbo and tell him to crash the party. The specialists tell the Winx of a fight with Frost Giants before the minotaur attacks Alfea. The specialists go to fight him, while the Winx are powerless to do anything. Icy is annoyed by the duck again and freezes him again. The Winx run into the minotaur first, and while he chases them, the Trix are confused that the power they seek keeps moving. Then the specialists arrive to fight the minotaur, who punches Riven through the wall. Darcy notices a dark energy coming from Riven and becomes attracted to him. The minotaur beats up the heroes, and Stella goes to get the cleaning supplies. The Winx get the minotaur to chase after them, then Bloom and Musa pour soap on the ground causing the minotaur to slip and fall to a lower level, knocking him out. The Winx go to Faragonda's office, suspecting the Trix will try to use the crystal ball to locate the ring. The Trix do show up, but because the crystals led them to the room, and the Winx and specialists ambush them. Then Faragonda appears. The specialists capture the minotaur, and Faragonda plans to send a message of gratitude to Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain, for the specialists' help in defeating the minotaur. She sends the Trix to Griffin's office with a letter of complaint, taking away their powers until whatever form of punishment they get is complete. Impressed by the Winx's fighting the minotaur (and suggesting they party first before doing the cleaning), Faragonda gives the Winx their power back. Afterward, Faragonda heard what the Trix said about the dragon fire being in her office, but she knows it isn't in the Solaria Ring, leaving her to wonder how it got in her office, and who has it. Notes *The Winx get their powers back Trivia *The specialists tell of a fight with Frost Giants. Frost Giants are villains in the Marvel comics and the Avengers film, Thor. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1